Some Things Never Change
by XxRocQstaRxX
Summary: Chapter 4 Dominic Torretto is a father. His little girl is his world, and his son is his everything. How can he raise two kids when the mother has run off, and he is fighting deamons from his own past?
1. Chapter 1

He was in the stands, cheering on his dad. His little sister beside him. They were exited, and every one was ready to watch the race. The light turned green, and they took off down the track. That's when things took a turn for the worst. The black Honda RX-7 that his dad was driving got clipped from behind, and he hit a retaining wall. The car exploded, and Dominic Toretto watched his father die.

"Dom!"

He felt a pair of arms go around his waist.

"Mia, calm down, we gotta get to dad!" He yelled, and the teenagers jumped over the wall and onto the track, running towards the fiery car.

"DAD!" Dom yelled, fighting against the paramedics and firemen holding him back from the car.

"Daddy! Daddy, please be ok, please Daddy, I'm begging you!" he heard Mia shout.

"I'm sorry kids, he's dead." A cop told the teenagers. "He died on impact."

"No, he's not Dead. He can't be Dead. No, Dad. DAD!!!!"

"Dad? Daddy? DADDY!" 7 year old Danielle Toretto shouted at her father. It was the third time this week she had to wake him up. He was really starting to scare her.

"Wha- What? I'm up, I'm up." Dom woke up, and looked at his Daughter. She looked scared to death. "What's wrong, baby girl? It's 4:30 am." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"You were screaming in your sleep again." She whispered, looking down at her shoes "It woke me up."

"I'm sorry baby. Did I wake your brother too?" He pulled his little girl into his arms, carrying her back into her room.

"No, Michael is fine, he sleeps through anything."

"Go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night papi, te amo." She said, kissing his cheek

"I love you too baby girl."

Dom walked out of the room an down into the Kitchen. He grabbed a Corona out of the refrigerator, and sat out on the porch. He loved it when it was dead quiet like this; before anyone woke up, and it was still dark out side. He sat and thought about the nightmare he'd been having. Him and Mia in the stands watching the race, The fire, The screaming, the last words he always heard before he woke up: I'm sorry kids, he's dead.

Dead. That's what his father was. The was 16 years old, and his father was dead. It's been a long time since then, but some times, especially right around the end of May, he had nightmares about it. It was the first time in about three years that he'd actually screamed about it in his sleep. He knew he was scaring his kids. Especially his baby girl, Danielle. She was only 7 years old, but somehow, she always seemed to know when something was bothering him.

It was times like this when he missed Letty. She ran off three days after Danielle turned two. He knew he didn't need her, hell, the team helped him raise Michael and Danielle, but sometimes, he missed having someone to be with him at night. He hadn't been with a woman since Letty, mainly because he didn't want the kids to worry about who the lady in daddy's bed was. Michael, who was 10, was already asking where his mother was. He knew he didn't need Letty. Fuck her, she walked out on her kids, and he didn't need her...even if she took a piece of his heart with her.

_**Hey hey people. I'm angel40689, and I am usually a WWE writer. But this is my first TFATF fanfic, so be nice to me if you don't like the story. Let me know what you guys think of my story, and click on the little button tight here and tell me what you think!**_

_**Angel40689**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**v**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: any conversation where it's just Dom and his Kids, it's in Spanish. I'm just writing in English because I don't feel like typing in Spanish...you can't put the accents on right. And another thing, Jesse didn't die, and he still works at the shop. _**

"Good morning Dad!" Michael said, pouring milk over his sister's cereal.

"Hey, Sport. How was your night?" Dom said, grabbing his own bowel.

"Good. I heard Danny get out of bed again, I just ignored her, cause she was probably just going to the bathroom or something, you know?"

"Yeah. Why are you making cereal in Danny's bowl, when she's not even up yet?"

"I'm right here, daddy!" Danielle giggled, coming in the kitchen fully dressed for school in her uniform.

"There's my princess. Mike, make sure your sister gets to school alright, and come to the garage right after school. You got it?"

"Yeah, dad. Can I board instead of taking my bike? Danny can still ride her bike; I'd be right behind her." Mike begged his father.

"Okay Michael, we'll see how it works out today, and if everything works out, you can take your skateboard everyday." Dom said after thinking about it for a while.

"Yes!" Michael said, running to finish getting dressed. When he came out, he had on his school uniform. "Danny, let's go! It's time for school!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Don't rush me Mike. DAD, WHERE'S MY LUNCHBOX?" she yelled back into the house.

"CHECK THE FRIGE!" her father yelled back from upstairs where he was getting dressed to go to the garage.

"OKAY, I GOT IT! BYE DAD!" she yelled, racing out of the house to her brother.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked her, grabbing his skateboard.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," she giggled at her older brother, getting on her bike. They rode down the street towards their school, which was about a mile away from their house.

Dom entered the garage, slapping hands with the team which consisted of Vince, Jesse, Leon, Mia, and a new girl, Tia. Jesse, who was now paralyzed, but still was the best mechanic in LA, (in his opinion) came into the garage from doing an inventory.

"Hey Dom, looks like you had a long night." Jesse said, handing his boss a Corona.

"Nope, I had the dream again, Jess. Third time this week. Danny woke me up. Said I was screaming in my sleep again." Dom scratched his bald head. Stayed up thinking bout Letty. I know she's never coming back, but I miss her sometimes, ya know?"

"I, personally think she's a bitch and a coward for leaving you and the rugrats like that, but you can't help who ya love dude..."

"I know, thanks for listening Jess..."

"No problem boss. And I won't tell anyone that you're turning soft either." Jesse joked, going over to an engine that he was working on. Dom slapped him playfully on the back of the head for the soft comment, then walked into his office, sipping his Corona. Three hours later, he was working on the books, when the phone rang.

"Dom, Telephone!" Vince yelled.

"Toretto Garage, this is Dominic." He answered.

"Mr. Toretto, this is Mr. McMahon, I'm the Principal at Fulton Academy. We have your son Michael in the office with us right now. He was fighting and he messed the other child up pretty bad. We need you to come and pick him up. He has been suspended for three days."

"Alright, I'll be there. May I talk to him please?" Dom was furious.

"Hello?" Mike's voice said in Spanish over the phone.

"Miguel Enrique Toretto! What were you thinking? I thought I taught you better than to fight. Now you're suspended for three days. Was it worth it?" Dom shouted in Spanish at his son.

Silence

"Answer me Miguel."

"Yes. It was worth it. He deserved it! He was talking about mom, and then he pushed Danny down! You always told me to stick up sorry, but you always said to stick up for my sister, and that's what I did!" the ten year old shouted back at his father in rapid Spanish..

"Put your principal back on the phone. I'm coming to get you. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay." The boy said in Spanish. Then he said in English, "Mr. McMahon, my dad wants to talk to you.

"Mr. Toretto?" the administrator said into the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about five minutes. Is there anyway that I can get my daughter out today as well? I'm very busy today, and it's usually Michael's job to get his sister to the garage after school."

"Yes, that's possible, but Mr. Toretto, I think we have a bigger problem than that. The other boy's father wants to press charges on your son."

"WHAT? This is crazy. Two boys get into a fight, and the kid's dad wants to sue us? I'll talk to you about it when I get down there." Dom said, scratching his head.

"Okay then, goodbye, Mr. Toretto."

"Yeah, see ya."

Dom climbed into his blue Honda CRX. He drove as fast as he could, trying to out-drive his anger and frustration. When he pulled into the school parking lot, he got out and walked into the school. When he got into the office, he saw Mike sitting in a chair, his hand covered in an icepack.

"Michael, get over here." He said quietly. Mike's heart leapt to his chest. He liked it better when his dad yelled, when he was very quiet, he was PISSED. He got up and walked over to his father.

"Do you realize what's going on? Your principal said that this other kid's dad wants to press charges on you. Do you know what that means?"

Mike shook his head no.

"It means you could end up in Juvie. Do you wanna end up like that? In Jail?" Dom was shouting by now.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WHOLE STORY DAD! ALL THEY TOLD YOU WAS THAT I BEAT HIM UP! HE CALLED ME AN ORPHAN DAD! HE SAID THAT MY MOM DIDN'T LOVE ME AND THAT SHE WAS PROBABLY DEAD. AND WHEN DANNY SAID THAT SHE WASN'T, HE PUSHED HER AND TOLD HER TO SHUT UP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Mike screamed in Spanish, crying.

Dom looked at his son. Now he understood why the other kid's dad wanted to press charges. The little man had as big of a temper as his dad, but he really snapped when you talked about his mother. Now he had to try to convince the other kid's dad not to press charges.

"Mr. Toretto?" a voice said. Dom looked over to the Principal's Office Door, and saw Mr. McMahon standing there. He must have come out of his office when he heard the screaming.

"Yeah, I'm Dominic Toretto." Dom said, walking over to the door.

"Jason's father is in here, he wants to talk to you."

Dom nodded then looked to his son. "Stay here. I'll be back." He said in spanish.

"Yes sir." Was his son's only response.

Dom walked into the office and saw a little white boy sitting in a chair. He had wavy blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. He had a bloody lip, and a couple of knots on his forehead. He also had a black eye forming. His cheek was swollen.

"Dom?" A familiar voice said across the room. Dom turned around to come face to face with someone he hadn't seen in years.

Brian O'Connor.

_**Oh no, a cliffhanger! What will Dom do? Will Brian drop the charges? How will team DT handle finding Brian after all these years? Give me Five Reveiws, and I'll give you the answers to these questions....**_

_**Bye bye!!!**_

_**Angel40689**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dom couldn't believe his eyes. He was furious and confused at the same time. This was the man who'd lied to him, the man who'd broken his little sister's heart, and the man who'd saved his life.

"Arizona, what the f- what are you doing here? The Jason kid is _yours_?" He said, finally finding words.

"Yeah, your kid kicked his ass," Brian's eyes were laughing, even if his face was serious. "Hey Sport, go sit in the main office for a second, I need to talk to Mike's dad."

"Alright Pop," Jason said, adjusting the ice on his face.

"How's Jesse? He didn't..." Brian left the question open, but Dom knew what he meant.

"Jess is alive, paralyzed from the waist down, but he's alive."

Brian just nodded. "What about Vince and Leon, and Letty, and Mia..."

"Don't, I told you before Brian, you break my sister's heart, I'd break your neck. You can't really talk to me right now...fucking cop..." Dom said, muttering the last statement.

"Ex-cop, Dominic. I was arrested and kicked off of the force once you took my keys and ran off."

"Thanks again man, for the ten second car, I wouldn't have my kids if you had sent me away. That's the only reason I haven't put you through the principal's desk yet." Dom looked at Brian. He hadn't changed much, even if it'd been almost 13 years. His blonde hair was still wavy, and his baby blue eyes still twinkled childishly; he still looked like a surfer wannabe.

"I had to. Even though you guys were guilty, I couldn't put you behind bars, too much was going on, with Vince, and Jesse getting shot...I just couldn't let you go out like that."

Dom smirked at Brian. "So are you still gonna send my boy to Juvenile hall, or are we gonna sit and talk about this at the store? I know you want one of our nasty ass tuna sandwiches."

"Yeah, I mean I think it's a tradition now, an O'Connor has to end up getting his ass beat by a Torretto before they could be friends. I'm just glad it happened in grade school before your kid started pumping iron and turned into a bald meat head like you were when you beat my ass." Brian chuckled, holding out his hand.

Dom looked at Brian, thinking. It was a risk bringing him back into their lives. Mia still wasn't married, and she had no kids. She was a nurse at the hospital, and she helped out with Danny and Mike. But deep inside, Dom knew she was still heartbroken. She didn't show it, but Dom always knew when it came to Mia. Dom reached out and shook Brian's outstretched hand. At that point, Mr. McMahon walked in. He sat behind his desk.

"Mr. Torretto, Mr. O'Connor, I've talked to both of the boys, as well as Danielle. And from what they've told me, it appears that both boys will be suspended for three days. Jason for provoking Michael, and Michael for attacking Jason." The principal said, filling out the suspension papers.

"I assure you, Jason will be dealt with, this will **never** happen again." Brian said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, the same with Mike. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. I'll definitely be talking to him tonight." Dom agreed, looking extremely pissed.

"Well Mr. Torretto, we think that your son has a terrible temper, and..."

"I know, it's the Torretto Temper. Every member of the Torretto family has that temper. It shows up early in the males though..." Dom said, suddenly getting agitated.

"Don't I know it," Brian muttered, smirking at Dom. Dom just pushed him a little, smirking at him.

"Shove it, Arizona."

"Mr. Torretto, we want your son to visit our district psychiatrist. Some of our teachers believe that he may have ADHD. He's extremely hyper, and he doesn't pay attention in class. He has trouble sitting still and he also fidgets."

"Doesn't every ten year old?" Brian said suddenly.

"There's nothing wrong with my boy. He's just energetic. He likes being around cars and he loves to skateboard. Neither of the things that he's interested in includes sitting still. He's a little rambunctious, but hey, so was I when I was his age. So was his aunt, so will his sister. He's just the average 10 year old. He just happens to have one hell of a temper." Dom said, looking the principal directly in the eye. The old man got a little intimidated, but who wouldn't? Dominic Torretto looked the exact same way he did when he was racing; he just had an older looking face. His build was exactly the same.

"I understand that Mr. Torretto, but he has a severe anger problem. I suggest Anger Management, or he can't return to Fulton Academy. I'm sorry, but we can't risk another incident like what happened. He caused a student to need stitches. If he were a bit stronger, those knots on Jason's head would have been a concussion."

"Well, after what he said to Mike, I think Jason deserved to get some sense knocked into him. Besides, what Dom did to me is nothing compared to what Mike did to Jason." Brian joked, looking to Dom.

"I've said what I needed to Mr. Torretto. When Michael starts to go to an anger management councilor, he can come back to school after his three day suspension."

"Alright, I'll take him to a councilor, even thought he doesn't need one."

With that, Dom and Brian got up and walked out of the office. Sitting in the chairs, their children were talking, rather, Danny and Mike were talking, and Jason was listening.

"What's wrong with having AEPD? Jesse has it, and he's just fine." Mike was saying to Danny.

"I know, do you think you'll have to take the same medicine Jesse does?"

"I dunno, maybe. What's an Anger Management Councilor?" Mike said suddenly.

"That's this guy that tries to help you stop being mad and junk, dad had to go to one once mom died cause he used to try to beat up Uncle Tej and Uncle Rome, and even Jimmy. The judge sent him to one. Then we moved here from Miami last year." Jason said quietly.

"Really? That's not so bad, I can deal with that."

"I'm sorry about talking bout your mom and junk, I just miss mine so much, and your's is still alive. I'm just jealous I guess," he said, looking down.

"Sorry about beating the snot outta ya." Mike said, noticing that Jason was about to cry.

"And I'm sorry for kicking you where the sun don't shine," Danny spoke up.

"So we friends?" Jason said hopefully.

"Yeah, were cool." Mike agreed.

"Me too," Danny piped up.

"Good, cause I couldn't put up with you beating me up everyday for the rest of the school year." Jason laughed.

Dom and Brian looked at each other. Then they went into dad mode.

"Michael, Danielle, let's go. Now." Dom said, his voice a low grumble. Mike and Danny jumped up quickly.

"You too Jason." Brian said.

Dom and Brian both got into their cars Brian followed Dom down the familiar streets toward the diner. The kids got out of their parents cars and walked into the diner. A cheerful voice greeted them when they sat down at the counter.

"Hey big bro, what're you doing here so early? You and the boys don't usually show up till..."

Mia froze when she saw who was behind Dom. Brian smirked, then looked down.

"What is he doing here Dominic?" Mia said in a voice that scared Mike and Danny; Aunt Mia never talked to dad like that...dad was always the one to talk in the dangerous gravely voice.

"Well, Mikey here, decided to beat his kid up, so I'm making it up to him by taking him out for lunch. So, I'll have my usual, three ham and cheese sandwiches for the munchkins, and one of our crappy-ass tuna sandwiches." Dom said, smiling at his little sister. Mia shot him a 'we're gonna talk later' look, and started fixing the sandwiches.

"Dad, can I go out back with Danny and Mike?" Jason looked at his father.

"Alright sport, just don't break any bones or nothing. We can't afford to go to the emergency room today," Brian joked to his son.

Brian then turned back and continued his conversation with Dom.

"So Arizona, what you been up to since you bailed me out of trouble?" Dom said.

"Well, I moved out to Miami after I did a year in prison for obstruction. I got pretty big on the racing scene, and ended up getting mine and my best friend Roman's records cleared by helping the cops in this operation. After that, while still racing and what not, I started working as a Mechanic at this garage run by a pretty good friend of mine named Tej. I met this girl named Cameron, and we fell in love and got married. Ended up having Jason and everything was great. Then when Jason was 6, Cammy died of breast cancer. I lost it; I even beat the shit out of my best friends. Judge sentenced me to Anger Management classes, and I went to them. Since then, I've made up with Tej and Rome, and I moved out here with Jason and my cousin Skye. She's a hand full, reminds me a lot of Letty now that I think about it. But what about you? Where'd you go when I gave you the keys?"

"Uh, went down to Mexico with Letty, Mia and Leon. Vince caught up with us in Tijuana, and when we got back to LA a year later, Jesse contacted us, Letty was pregnant with Mike, and after he was born, every thing was cool. We were racing again, and I was a dad. Then Letty got pregnant again, and Danny was born. When Mike was three, and Danny was about six months, Letty just picked up and left, leaving a letter saying that she wasn't ready to be a mother and she was too young to be tied down. I was broken, and I haven't raced since. I speed a lot, just to get the rush, but I haven't raced in seven years. I just don't see why she left Bri. I mean, yeah, I cheated, I did my dirt, but once Mike was born, I stopped. I was good to her." Dom looked down at the counter and took a deep breath. He couldn't deal with this shit right now. "Enough about her. Mia, where's our food? The men are hungry." He joked, changing the subject.

"Whatever, Dom, but here's your Meatball hoagie. Bri, here's one crappy-ass tuna sandwich." Mia grinned, setting the plates down. Then she went out back, and shouted. "Michael, Danny, Jason, come and eat!" The kids stampeded into the house. Once they were finished, they went back outside, where Mike was trying tricks on his skateboard, Jason was shooting on the makeshift basketball hoop, which was an old crate with the bottom cut out, along with Danny.

"It's funny, when you're kids, you can beat someone's ass one minute, and be their friend the next." Brian said, breaking Dom out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know. Talk to my sister, Brian. She hasn't been the same since you left." Dom said, rubbing his bald head.

"I dunno man, I'm not sure about that one Bro, she looks pissed at me dude."

"Well, you lied to her, what do you expect her to be, happy that you betrayed her trust and really were a cop?" Dom said, laughing at Brian's obvious observations.

"Your sarcasm isn't needed, and you're not helping." Brian said, flipping Dom off. Just then Brian's cell rang.

"Yeah?"

"Bri, it's Rome. Verone's out. He's looking for us. He sent his friends, Elian and Fidel to look for us. You know which ones I'm talking bout, right?"

"Yeah, the two that he sent to ride with us."

"They came by the shop looking for us. Tej said we weren't there. He didn't know who they were, but I knew. The didn't see me, cause I was in the back eating lunch."

"Roman Pearce, you are always eating something. But you're sure it was them? I mean, I couldn't have just been a couple of ese's from around the races looking for us?"

"I'm sure man."

"Fuck," Brian said quietly, earning a glance from Dom. "Be careful man, and you know my address in LA if you need anything."

"Alright, say what's up to little man for me."

"Will do."

"Peace man"

"Later dude"

Brian hung up the phone and swore under his breath.

"What's going on Spilner?" Dom said, growing more anxious with the minute.

"Carter Verone is out of prison. He's sending people after me and Rome because we put him away. Remember the operation for the cops that I told you about?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Brian launched into the story of how Verone was into everything and how he and Rome put him away.

"Now, I'm guessing he's out of jail, and he's coming after us for revenge."

"Damn, Spilner, ya boys okay, any of them hit or anything? Cause if so, then they can come up here, as long as they're not fallowed, and that shit's not brought around my kids." Dom said, thinking hard.

"Deal. Let me call Tej, cause if they're coming out here, he's gotta close up the garage." Brian whipped out his cell phone. "Tej...yeah man, it's Bullet. Come on out to my place in LA... yeah Suki can come...not in my house, garage or car though, I got a very curious 10 year old son, remember that Tej...call Rome and Jimmy and tell them what up. Alright man, Bye."

"So how many people are gonna be chilling with us at the house? Like a number?" Dom said.

"Well, Tej and Suki are definitely coming, Roman and his niece Kelly; she's 9, and Jimmy. They'll probably bring their cars; Tej has this truck that has the Louis Vitton print painted on it. Suki has this pink Skyline, Rome has a Spider, and Jimmy has a RX-7. Only Suki and Rome race though. Tej hit a wall during a race; he hasn't been the same since then, and Jimmy is Miami's Master Mechanic. So five extra, well, seven if you count me and Jason."

Dom nodded, then he walked to the backyard where the kids were playing some mindless children's game or another.

"Michael, Jason, I'm going to the garage, do you want to come?"

"YEAH!" the boys yelled, along with Danielle. She was a tomboy, and she hated anything that had to do with Barbie's, and dresses. She played sports with her brother, and no one expected her to do any different. For school, she wore shorts underneath her uniform skirt.

"Well let's go munchkins. The kids ran to Dom's car, and they all buckled their seatbelts as Dom sped down the street. Mike loved it when his dad drove like this, so did Danny. Dom must have been doing about 120, and Mike and Danny loved going this fast. It felt like they were flying. When they got to the garage, The kids got out laughing.

"Dom, tell me your kids aren't speed junkies already. They're 10 and 7." Brian joked, pulling in beside Dom.

"What can I say, I like going fast!" Dom said, laughing. As the walked into the garage, Mike, Jason and Danny instantly ran over to Vince and Leon, who were talking, standing over a car.

"Hey Uncle Leon! Hey Uncle Vince!" Mike and Danny yelled at the same time.

"What's up little dudes?" Leon said, ruffling Mike's hair and kissing Danny's forehead.

"Nothing. This is my friend Jason. Oh, I got suspended for beating Jason up, and I gotta go to anger management classes. The teachers think I have AHDD." Mike said.

"Do you mean ADHD Shorty?" Vince said, smirking at the 10 year old.

"Yeah, that. Doesn't Jesse have ABCD?" Vince just laughed. Mike and Jesse were alike, so it was possible that Mike had ADHD. There wasn't anything wrong with it though.

"Yeah, he has it, and he's perfectly fine. Now go change your clothes, and I'll teach you some junk so's you and your sister can run this garage when your dad is old and bald."

"Dad already is old and bald." Danny said.

"I heard that," Dom said, walking over along with Brian.

"Spilner" Leon said.

"Brian, what the fu..." Vince stopped him self. He never cursed around the kids. "Shorties, why don't ya'll go in the back and change your clothes, okay? Get Jason her some clothes too." When the kids left, Vince went off.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Filthy pig, don't say shit to me, cause I ain't trying to hear it. You lied to us, and you nearly got Jesse killed! Don't say shit to me Brian, I'm not trying to hear it anyway. Dom might have forgiven you, but I sure as hell haven't for what you did to Mia."

"Guys, Arizona's back, like it or not," Dom said, eying Vince.

"Are we cool now fellas?" Brian asked, putting out his hand.

Leon, walked over and punched Brian in the stomach, HARD. While Brian was doubled over in pain, he looked up at Leon.

"No. NOW we're cool." Leon said, sticking out his hand. Brian smiled weakly. "Hell, at least it wasn't Dom that hit you."

Just then, the kids came out of the back and climbed onto the stools that they used so they could see the inside of the cars; they were kind of short to reach in and to anything.

Jason stood on the chair that Danny was on. Vince and Leon were showing them different things inside the car and talking about how things worked. In about an hour, Danny, Mike and Jason were all able to change a car's oil.

"Damn, Spilner, you got a sharp kid there," Dom said, smirking.

"Well, so do you, Especially that Danny. Reminds me a lot of Let...sorry man; I forgot." Brian said suddenly.

"It's cool man. Don't sweat it. Let's go see what exactly needs to be done to this '79 Charger."

"This mean I have a job here?"

"The fuck do you think Brian?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"So when will your friends be here?"

"About a week."

"Well, we got a week to get everything set up. Better get started."

With that, they set to work, not seeing a pair of eyes watching them from a black Escalade with tinted windows.

_**A/N: Who's in the car? Is it Verone, or Elian and Fidel, or what? Find out next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N/ so you guys know, I don't know shit about cars…so I gave Dom a Honda CRX because on Pimp My Ride, Xzibit said that they were the king of the Racing import scene….I mean, I'm gonna change the car now, but that's why he had a CRX. Now he's gonna have an RX-7. Buh-bye!**

It had been about three weeks since the fight. Brian was okay with the Team, even if he was still afraid to talk to Mia. He was working in the garage with Jesse, Leon, and Rome, who had showed up along with Tej, Suki, Jimmy and his niece Kelly three days earlier.

"I'll be back with those parts in about an hour Jess," Jimmy said, pulling out in the black Mazda.

"Fill the NOS tanks too, will ya?" Jess yelled from under the hood of a Blue 73 Charger.

"No prob," he yelled back, turning on the car.

"Ay man, ya'll got anything else to drink besides these nasty ass Coronas?" Rome said, wiping his face.

"Nope. That's all we drink, dog." Leo said, smirking at Rome's face.

"No Hinnies?"

"We don't drink Heineken, Just CORONA!" Jesse said slowly, like Rome didn't speak English.

"I do understand English man…I'm just sick of these nasty beers ya'll drink."

"Coronas are NOT beers. They're brews." A voice said. They all turned around to see Brian come into the shop with Kelly in his arms. "And Rome, NEVER let Dom hear you say beer, and be referring to a corona. He'll snap," he added, grabbing himself one, smirking at his best friend.

"Whatever man; How was your day at school Kel-Kel?" Rome said, to his niece.

"Great Uncle Romie. We went to the zoo today!" she said, excitedly.

"That's great. Now go change into some play clothes and out of your uniform."

"Okay," she chirped, and skipped through the shop to the office where all four of the kids had play clothes in. She changed into a pink t-shirt that said _I'm the Princess and there's nothing you can do about it_ and some denim Capri's. She brushed her hair down around her shoulders and put a headband on, and then put on her white tennis shoes. She hated sports and being dirty; the complete opposite of Danny. Brian, Rome, Tej, Suki, or Jimmy had to pick her up from school because she didn't want to get sweaty riding her bike to and from school. She went out to the back carrying a pink case. She sat on the back porch and opened the case. She took out nail polish, a fingernail file, and napkins. She carefully painted each of her fingers a bright pink color, using the napkins to fix smudges. Rome, who was walking around back with Jesse to check inventory, laughed to himself as he saw the look of concentration on his niece's face. _Definitely not a tomboy_ he thought. The cheerful yells a certain Torretto child signaled that the others had arrived.

"HEY UNCLE LEON! HEY UNCLE JESSE! HEY UNCLE BRIAN! HI UNCLE ROMIE-ROME! WHERE'S MY DADDY? IS SUKI AND TEJ COMING OVER TODAY? I LIKE THEM, WHAT IS YOU GUYS WORKING ON? IS THAT 73 CHARGER STILL HERE? I LIKE THAT CAR-"

"Danny, slow down."

"Sorry Uncle Leon, but today was the best day ever! We went to the zoo, and the teachers let us play football in the courtyard before we went, and I scored four touchdowns! Our team was great. It was me, Jason, Mike, James, and Jordan against Bill, Dave, Cory, Eddie and Mark. They thought I couldn't play because I was a girl…I showed them huh?" Danny said, taking off her rollerblades.

Jesse laughed to himself. This little seven-year old was Letty reincarnated. She was tough, smart, and absolutely beautiful. They always would underestimate her, and even at seven…it pissed Danny off. Rome came back into the garage carrying a big ass sandwich.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, Hey Uncle Leon, What's up Uncle Rome? Hi Uncle Brian" Mike said, jumping off of his skateboard.

Jordan came in on his bike, laughing. "Hey Uncle Jesse, Hey Uncle Leon, What's up Uncle Rome? Hey Dad."

"What's up munchkin squad? How was school today?" Rome said, swallowing the last of his sandwich.

"Great. We played football, and of course I pick Danny, Mike, James, and Jordan for our team, because they're the best in the class. They all thought that Danny couldn't play good cause she's a girl, so I put her at Wide Out, Mike at Running Back, and James and Jordan blocked for us. We won 45-21, and Danny scored most of our touchdowns!"

"Yep, we won, all thanks to me, a GIRL." Danny said, eyes shining. She went back into the office and came back out five minutes later wearing a black jumpsuit with the arms tied around her waist along with a blue t-shirt and her hair in a ponytail with a blue hat on backwards. Jason and Mike went in next, and they both came out in jeans and t-shirts.

"I guess you're ready for your lesson today?" Jesse said, smirking at the three kids.

"Yeah!" Jason said

"Definitely," Mike answered at the same time.

"Let's go," Danny said at the same time as her brother and friend. They ran up and jumped up on stools to that they could see into the 73 Charger that Danny liked so much. They were learning the names of different parts of the car, and how to fix the parts as they went along. Jesse smiled to himself as he spoke to the three. He could see the passion for cars in all of them, and he could tell that they would want to race. There was no denying that, especially the way Dom drives.

"Okay, what's that, Danny?" he said, pointing inside the car.

"An alternator."

"Okay, Mike, This is…"

"A Radiator, duh!"

"Okay, Okay, Jase, that's that?"

"Jess, you gave me the easiest one…that's the battery!"

"Right. Now we're gonna learn how to change a battery." Jesse said, wheeling himself over to the tool chest.

"Jess, we're running to the store. You want anything?" Leon yelled.

"Anything but Tuna's fine with me!"

"Alright, we'll be back in twenty."

"Alright!"

Everyone was gone except for Jesse and the kids. Kelly, who liked to draw, was drawing a picture of what looked like a fairy for Suki to use on her next design. Jason and Mike were cleaning the tools that they'd used while Danny put them away. The phone rang in the office, and Danny ran and answered it.

"DT Garage, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, does a Brian O'Connor or a Roman Pierce work there?"

"Yeah, but they're not in right now, may I ask who's calling, or do you want to leave a message and I'll make sure they get it?" she said, grabbing a pen and some paper.

"Just tell them this; Carter's watching them, and he's not happy. That's all they need to know."

"Okay, and who should I say this message is from?"

"An Old Friend." The deep voice said. Then the line went dead.

"UNCLE JESSE!" Danny said, jogging to him.

"What's up sweet pea?" he said, wheeling himself out of the bathroom.

"Uh, there was just a call, some guy looking for Uncle Brian and Uncle Rome. He said something about someone named Carter's watching them or something like that. He didn't leave his name though." She said, showing him the pad of paper that she'd take the message down on. Jesse's face tensed up, and then he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Dom? It's Jess. I know it's your day off, and you said not to call you, but this is an emergency. The munchkins are fine, but we've got trouble, so get you're ass off of the couch and get to the garage." Jess said as he sent all four kids into the office.

"But JESSE, we don't WANNA stay in here!" Kelly grumbled.

"Tough, Kelly. Now you guys STAY PUT until Dom, Brian or Rome gets here."

"But JESSE…"

"Shut up and stop complaining. Can't you see something's wrong, Barbie? Now stop being a brat and listen to Uncle Jess!" Danny snapped, looking up from the car magazine she'd found on her dad's desk. Kelly rolled her eyes, and folded her arms.

Jesse wheeled himself back into the garage and finished cleaning and putting away the rest of the tools. When he finished, he heard Dom's RX-7 flying down the street. Five seconds later, the screech of tires announced his arrival.

"Jesse! Jess, what's going on?" Dom said, jogging into the garage.

"When I was done giving the kids their lesson today, there was a call. Danny answered, cause I was in the bathroom, ya know? Well, she took a message, because it was some guy for Brian and Rome, and they went to the store to get food with Leon and Vince. Look at what they said," Jess said, grimly, handing Dom the pad of paper.

"Carter's watching you and he's not happy…FUCK! Three fucking weeks, and they've already found 'em. Any thing happened?" Dom said, looking out the garage door.

"Nope. No one suspicious or nothing like that, if that's what you mean," Jesse said, looking at his watch. "Jimmy should be back by now; he was only going to Harry's to get some parts and to refill the NOS tanks on your Mazda. He's been gone for almost two hours."

"Looking for me?" came a voice in the doorway. Dom and Jesse looked over to see Jimmy coming into the garage carrying a huge box.

"Yeah, Jim, where the fuck ya been?" Dom said, eyeing the Asian mechanic in front of him.

"Well, I was leaving Harry's, when I noticed this Black Escalade with tinted windows fallowing me. It must have had a 4" drop on it, and man, it looked SWEET; I barely noticed it three cars behind me. He fallowed me for about half an hour till I lost him by driving into South Central." He said, laughing at the memory.

"Did you see who was in the car?"

"Nope, the tint was too dark…a lot like yours…I'm guessing whoever was fallowing me must have thought it was you in the car. Then when I was coming back down here, some losers on motorcycles kept circling the car, but drove off pretty fast once I hit the freeway to come back this way."

"The losers on the Crotch Rockets were probably Tran cronies. Them, we can handle…we've got bigger problems than some assholes that want revenge on me. Your boys are in trouble Jimmy, Verone's found 'em and I'm betting that it was either him or some of his homeboys that were fallowing you in the Escalade." Dom said. He looked over at Jesse, who'd gone stark white.

"Trans….Dom," Jess started.

"I know Jess, I know," Dom said. Jesse still worried about the Trans coming to finish him off since he didn't die, and Johnny was killed.

"But what about…"

"Jess, calm down, alright? No one's gonna get to you. Now, where's Danny?" Dom asked.

"She's in the office with the rest of the munchkins. Be careful man, she's in one of those moods again." Jess warned. Danny was in what he liked to call her "Letty" mode, but he never called it that in front of Dom.

"Yeah, alright, I'm going back there to ask her abut the phone call." Dom went back into the office to see Mike and Jason watching Danny punch Kelly then pin her to the wall by her pink shirt.

"I told you to shut your big fat mouth Barbie! I'm NOT a boy, and now you're gonna pay for…" Danny was yelling.

"Danielle Maria Torretto! What the hell are you doing?" Dom roared, grabbing his daughter off of Kelly and half-dragging half-carrying her to the back yard.

"What the hell's the matter with you? You should know better than to put your hands on someone! Now explain to me what the hell was going through your mind."

"She said that I was nothing but a little boy because I didn't want to play with her stupid Barbie's with her. She threw a Barbie at me and hit me in the face with it, so I pulled the head off. Then she pushed me, so I hit her and pushed her against the wall." Danny said simply, not seeing what she'd done wrong.

Dom smirked at his daughter. She was so much like her mother and she didn't even know it.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not really, but you know you're wrong, right?"

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"You're on tool duty for two weeks. ALONE."

"DAD! That's not fair! _Two whole weeks by my self_?" she groaned. She hated cleaning the tools as punishment. Usually, the three of them, Mike Jason and Danny, cleaned them together, but Dom always used tool cleaning as punishment.

"Life's not fair, short stuff. Now, you're gonna go in there and apologize, then you're gonna tell me about the weird call you got today. We got a deal, mija?"

"Si, papi." She said reluctantly. She stomped off into the garage, where Kelly was sitting playing with a Barbie doll. "Sorry." She snapped and walked off into the backyard to shoot in the make-shift basketball hoop. Leon, Jesse, Vince, Brian and Dom all chuckled to themselves. They all saw the dirty look that the seven year old shot at Kelly; and at the same time, they all muttered, "Letty". They looked at each other and chuckled out loud. Rome and Jimmy looked confused at the remark, seeing how they didn't know who Letty was.

"I swear, that little girl is so much like Let its scary," Vince said quietly.

"I know, she's already a little hellcat." Jess said

"A regular mini spitfire." Leon chuckled.

"I know I'm probably about to say something wrong here," Rome said, "But who the hell is Letty?"

"I'm going for a ride. I'll be back by diner."

Dom went into his RX-7 and drove off. Only Vince Leon and Jesse knew where he was going.

"So, is anyone going to tell me who Letty is?" Rome asked about five minutes after Dom had left.

"Letty, that's Dom's old girl." Jesse said.

"She was probably the biggest bitch on the planet. She was evil, stubborn, feisty, quick on the comeback and absolutely gorgeous." Vince piped up.

"She was a tomboy type too. Think a female version of Dom dude." Brian added in.

"Yeah, her and Dom were always together. Then a couple days after Mikey turned 3, she disappeared. Danny was only a couple of months old. We haven't heard from her since. We don't even know if she's still alive." Leon said, getting a little bitter.

"Once she left," Jesse said, "Dom shut down. He stopped racing, and started being a full-time dad. He spends all of his time either with his munchkins or here at the garage. But that Danielle, she's the spitting image of Letty. Same attitude too, but she has a Torretto temper. That makes her a _little_ bit worse."

"Damn. I know where Dom's coming from on that full time dad shit."

"What you mean Rome?" Jess asked.

"Kelly's dad was never there for her. Bastard ran off as soon as he heard my baby sister was pregnant. My sister, Cleo, died in a car accident when Kelly was 3, and I wasn't letting my niece get in the system. I promised myself if I ever ran into the bastard that knocked my sister up and ran off I would beat him within an inch of his life." Rome said.

"I'm feeling you on that one. You're a good man Romeo." Leon said, smirking.

"I know this, now; can I _please_ get a Heineken to drink?"

Four oily rags hit Roman in his bald head.

"WE ONLY DRINK CORONAS!" every one yelled.

"Sorry dog, can't help you on that one…now where the hell is Tej?" Jimmy said, looking outside the garage.

"Here he comes," Jesse said, not looking up from his computer.

"How do you know?" Jimmy and Rome said at the same time.

"Trust me; you'll hear his music in 3, 2, 1…"

_When I move, you move  
__Just like that  
__When I move, you move  
__Just like that  
__When I move you move  
__Just like that  
__Hell yeah, ay DJ, bring that back_

"Told you," Jesse laughed. About twenty second's later, Tej's truck pulled into the garage.

"Jesse, how the hell did you do that?" Rome said.

"I can tell the engine that I worked on out of millions. Just a touch I have."

"You're a little scary sometimes, man" Jimmy said as Tej and Suki came out of the truck and into the garage.

"It's about time you guys got here, we got trouble." Jimmy said, hugging Suki.

"What trouble?" He said, along with everyone besides Jimmy.

"Verone's found you guys."

"WHAT?!" Brian said, almost dropping his Corona.

"Yeah, he called the garage, Danny answered the call." Jesse piped up.

"Was she sure it was him?" Rome said, doubting the judgment of a seven year old girl.

"Now, this girl might only be seven, but she's smarter than Vince some times." Leon laughed; dodging the punch he knew was coming from his old scruffy friend.

"Fuck, we gotta keep those kids safe…Where's Dom?" Tej said.

"Went for a drive…I mentioned Letty, and he freaked out." Rome said, looking guilty.

"Well, where's Danny? We gotta ask her about that call." Brian said, looking out side, where Danny was playing basketball by herself, while Jason and Mike were doing skateboard tricks.

"Danny, come here baby girl!" Tej said.

"TEJ!" she screamed, diving into his arms.

"What's up little one? You been good?"

"No." she said, looking down.

"No? What did you do?"

"I punched Kelly in her face and slammed her into the wall."

"Why?"

"Cause she was calling me Dan the Man again. And she hit me with her dumb doll in my face. And now I have tool detail by myself for two weeks, thanks to that dumb walking Barbie doll." Danny said, folding her arms across her chest.

"She what?" Rome said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, after I answered the phone, Uncle Jesse told all of us to stay in the office until daddy came, and Little miss Tea Party started throwing a tantrum, so I told her to shut up. Then she asked me if I wanted to play Barbie with her, and I said no. Then she threw a Barbie at me, saying I should have been born a boy. So I pulled the head off of the doll she threw at me. She called me Dan the Man, so I got up, punched her and slammed her against the wall. That's when Daddy came in and punished me."

"Well, you shouldn't have hit her, but she shouldn't have said what she said." Tej said, smirking at the girl.

"Danny…about the phone call…What did the person on the phone say EXACTLY?" Brian said.

"That Carter's watching, and he isn't happy."

_**Sorry about the wait folks…I know, I took forever with this one….reveiw and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
